Plus heureuse
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Les prunelles chocolats parcouraient les allées de la supérette en cas qu'elle n'oublie une nécessité, lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur des mèches couleur soleil et un profil qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir tracé. SWANQUEEN OS.


**PLUS HEUREUSE**

 **L** es mains dans les poches de son cardigan noir, elle avançait de pas lourds sur le trottoir longeant le parc désert par l'heure tardive. Dans le silence de l'endroit, ses pensées la torturaient, rejouant encore et toujours la même scène, ayant toujours pour fin, ce même bruit violent de la porte d'entrée de sa maison qui se fermait, claquée. Cette même porte blanche qu'elle devait franchir tous les jours pour se rendre au travail. Lorsque sa main hâlée se posait sur la poignée dorée froide, elle avait l'impression de sentir la chaleur de sa main à elle, et non la sienne.

Illuminée par des lampadaires, le parc du coin de la rue donnait une once de chaleur dans la ville pourtant petite. Les yeux bruns observaient ses pieds se remplacer l'un après l'autre sur le goudron, signalant qu'elle marchait. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait plus l'impression de faire du surplace. Elles avaient l'habitude de se balader le soir peu importe le temps pour partager un moment, discuter ou tout simplement afficher leur bonheur. Cependant, ce soir, elle était seule dans sa promenade. Sa première sans doigts entrelacés aux siens. Sans écouter sa voix lui raconter sa journée. Sans pouvoir poser la tête sur son épaule.

Son cœur se serra de tristesse sous les souvenirs qui l'assaillirent soudainement. Alors que la jeune femme continuait son chemin sur le trottoir, des voix attirèrent son attention, lui faisant poser les yeux sur une image qui lui brisa le cœur. Mâchoire serrée, cœur brisé, les prunelles brunes la scrutaient au bras d'un autre dont l'identité n'était pas inconnue. Elle avait son bras autour du sien.

Sans bouger, paralysée par cette image qui la meurtrit, Regina observait son ex petite amie sourire à un homme, pendue à son bras. Ils marchaient dans la direction opposée, exposant leurs visages irradiant de bonheur. Un pincement insupportable s'empara du cœur de la brune quand son ancienne amante posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme, tel que la latina avait l'habitude de faire avec elle. Cette vision seule, réussit à lui donner la nausée. Figée sur place, elle les laissait s'éloigner, ne cherchant pas à se torturer plus sous cette scène en les suivant du regard.

La mairesse n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, son ancienne compagne passerait à autre chose. Seulement un mois après leur rupture soudaine, cela paraissait incroyablement rapide, et avec lui qui plus est. De tous les hommes de Storybrooke, elle avait choisi celui que la brune haïssait le plus au monde, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, et son cœur plus sombre que le sien. De toutes les personnes susceptibles de la rendre heureuse, elle avait décidé de tenter sa chance avec ce pirate se maquillant d'eyeliner.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que la brune, elle, n'arrivait pas à tourner la page. Rentrée chez elle, elle s'accorda un verre de whisky espérant que sa puissance n'efface sa douleur, son amertume, sa tristesse. Elle le descendit dans un mouvement agacé, ne cessant de voir le nouveau couple se pavaner dans les rues de sa ville. Une larme glissa solitaire sur la joue de la latina, emportant avec elle son fond de teint. Dire qu'il y avait de cela un mois, la blonde était avec elle dans ce salon même. Ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur ses cuisses, ses yeux verts rivés sur l'écran de la télévision tandis qu'elle se délectait d'un bon livre, passant ses doigts dans les mèches soleil.

Rebutée par ses images, la brune se leva précipitamment du sofa, laissant son verre vide sur la table basse, décidant d'aller chercher le sommeil. Même ce dernier l'avait lâchement abandonné depuis le départ de la représentante des forces de l'ordre. Elles s'étaient disputées ce soir-là, au pied du lit, avant que des mots qui dépassaient leurs pensées ne résonnent dans la pièce, suivis par la porte d'entrée qui sonna la fin de leur relation. Il y avait un mois, jour pour jour.

Des sanglots passèrent la barrière des lèvres de Regina, qui attrapa l'oreiller, ayant perdu l'odeur de la sauveuse, le serrant fort contre sa poitrine, espérant étouffer ses pleurs. Voir la fille des Charmant dans les bras d'un autre, annonçait clairement la fin de leur relation. La mairesse savait qu'elle aurait dû arrêter de se fourvoyer n'ayant aucunes nouvelles, pas un coup de téléphone, de la blonde pour reparler de leur querelle.

Cependant, la latina ne pouvait pas nier que la mère biologique de son fils paraissait plus heureuse. Elle rayonnait au bras de ce pirate. Oui, _Emma semblait plus heureuse avec lui._

 **A** ttablée au comptoir du Granny's, la mairesse s'octroyait une pause déjeuné, malgré que l'appétit lui manque ces derniers temps. Les habitants la dévisageaient avec cet air de pitié, et d'embarras qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme la peste et les regards en coin, les murmures étaient devenus son quotidien à présent. Elle se disait qu'elle ne devait pas y porter attention, seulement, sortir dans la rue pour sentir les regards désolés collés à son dos, c'était une torture supplémentaire. Elle était déjà assez misérable comme ça. Seule, comme elle l'avait été dans son château froid.

Son assiette fut déposée devant elle alors que même Ruby lui accorda un regard de consolation. La pitié rendait les gens plus gentils, constata la brunette qui posa les yeux sur son repas. De sa fourchette, elle le commença, découpant de petite part de son sandwich thon crudité, lorsque la sonnette annonça des nouveaux clients. La voix de l'homme demanda à sa compagnie de s'assoir à une banquette, alors qu'il allait passé commande. Regina n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle était entrée dans le bar, sans même un mot pour sa personne, qui plus est escortée par son pirate.

Une boule dans son estomac, la brunette avala avec difficulté sa première bouchée. Le thon ne l'aidant pas, avec la texture plutôt pâteuse, à descendre dans son estomac, lui restant dans l'œsophage, comme coincé par sa tristesse. Comme pour enfoncer le clou, le rire enfantin de la fille des Charmant, surement provoqué par une blague de la mascotte, retentit dans le restaurant. Les yeux fermés, des larmes arrivaient tout de même à passer, tombant dans l'assiette. Regina laissa son couvert, le posant lentement sur la serviette en papier avant de déglutir, afin d'éviter de vomir sur place.

Elle déposa un billet sur la surface, puis descendit du tabouret, ne tentant même pas un regard vers les tourtereaux. Elle pouvait sentir les regards des clients sur sa sortie, la rendant encore plus nauséeuse. L'air frais l'aida à reprendre le dessus, respirant profondément, tout en s'éloignant du lieu. Il avait fallu qu'ils viennent se restaurer lorsqu'elle y était. La sauveuse n'était même pas venue lui adresser un mot, ni même la saluer poliment. Elles s'ignoraient. Cela était tellement plus simple, et douloureux.

Marchant dans les rues pour rejoindre la mairie, la latina se ressassait le rire de son ex petite amie. L'entendre à nouveau avait provoqué la même réaction qu'à chaque fois qu'elle l'endentait. Généralement c'était ces paroles qui l'animaient. Voilà qu'elle avait été remplacée par un autre. Pourtant, sa cage thoracique se gonfla d'oxygène, son ventre se tordit délicieusement sous ce son mélodieux. Elle l'imaginait portant son pull blanc qui faisait ressortir son teint blanchâtre, et ses cheveux longs blonds tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, ses pommettes remontées du à son expression.

Cependant, cette image de la sheriff ne lui était plus réservée. A présent, elle offrait ce son cristallin à quelqu'un d'autre. Oui, _Emma semblait plus heureuse avec lui_.

 **A** ssise à son bureau, la tête dans ses mains, Regina tentait de reprendre ses esprits, oublier qu'elle venait de vivre l'un des plus dur moment de sa vie de Reine. Elle s'afférait à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de ternir son maquillage en plein milieu de journée. Son cœur la torturait plus que lorsqu'elle avait ce vide béant en arrivant dans la ville. Pourquoi son muscle avait-il choisit d'aimer cette femme, si fort que cela la tuait désormais ?

On toqua à la porte de son bureau. De gestes anxieux et à la fois rempli d'espoir, elle essuya le dessous de ses yeux avant d'accorder l'entrée, se levant croyant qu'une personne particulière venait la voir. Son espoir s'en retrouva émietter en observant la mère de son ancienne compagne pénétrer dans l'office, un sourire attristée sur ses lèvres, son ventre rond prêt à exploser.

La peine de la brune la submergea à nouveau, comme si une tonne de brique venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Voir Snow White rendait la latina plus sensible, sachant qu'elle connaissait la raison de leur séparation. Lentement, son ancienne ennemie s'assit sur une chaise en face de son bureau. Les paumes de mains à plat sur son ventre de huit mois, elle scruta les traits fatigués, épuisés de son amie. Cela faisait un mois que la mère de la blonde n'était pas venue lui rendre visite. Elle comprenait que la situation était difficile pour tout le monde, et surtout, qu'elle ne veuille pas forcément lui parler après ce qu'elle avait fait à sa fille. Pourtant, ce fut bien sa main qui vint chercher la sienne, la serrant de toute ces forces pour marquer son soutien.

Ce fut ce geste symbolique qui fit de nouveau craquer Regina, la faisant éclater en sanglot. Ses lèvres tremblaient, sa cage thoracique brulait sous la douleur, son cœur serrait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on cherchait à l'écraser. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation, ce manque qui la rendait folle, hystérique de peine. Cependant, c'était bien elle qui avait causé leur perte, et décidé de mettre fin à leur relation. La mairesse se rendait bien compte que son comportement blessait sa compagne, au point que cette dernière se refermait sur elle-même.

Snow White ne disait rien. Elle laissait son amie se libérer de sa tristesse. Lorsque sa fille avait débarqué au loft ce soir-là, anéantie et défaitiste, la femme enceinte de son deuxième enfant avait compris. Elle avait pourtant espérer que cette relation fonctionne, constatant que les deux femmes éprouvaient une réelle tendresse l'une pour l'autre. Seulement ce soir-là, le visage d'Emma exprimait tout sauf de l'affection. Snow avait vu son ancienne ennemie quitter le restaurant, le teint pâle, la détresse dans ses pas. Elle se doutait, que Regina était tombée sur un rapprochement inattendu.

\- Un jour, toi aussi tu passeras à autre chose Regina.

Cette dernière sentit un rire jaune monté dans sa gorge, le ravalant. Comment pouvait-on passer à autre chose lorsqu'on aimait toujours cette personne ? Elle savait que la mère de la blonde cherchait à atténuer sa peine. Pour cela, elle devrait éviter les phrases toute faite. Bizarrement, Regina s'attendait à ce que Snow White lui déballe un monologue sur l'espoir, comme elle en avait le secret. Pourtant, elle s'était réduite à cette simple phrase, comme si elle aussi ne savait pas quoi dire face à cette situation.

D'un autre côté, elle la préparait au futur. Sa fille sortait à présent avec un manchot et semblait heureuse. C'était une façon gentille et attentionnée de lui faire comprendre que sa chance était passée, et qu'il fallait qu'elle tourne la page sur leur histoire. Encore quelque chose que la latina avait détruit. Certes elles ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois, presque six d'ailleurs, mais il lui avait semblé que leur lien était puissant et indéfectible. Se serait-elle méprise à ce sujet ?

La venue de Snow la conforta sur le fait qu'elle avait tout gâché, et même si elle le désirait plus que tout au monde, elle ne pourrait pas réparer ses torts. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle devait tirer un trait sur sa fin heureuse, et la laisser être heureuse avec un autre. Alors elle accrocha un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas vrai, il faisait mal, mais Regina devait cacher la vérité. Son ancienne ennemie lui rendit son sourire timidement, ne sachant pas sur quel pied dansé.

\- Merci Snow.

Une simple phrase qui sembla rassurer l'intéressée puisqu'elle hocha la tête et débuta une simple conversation avec la brune. Si c'était d'un masque qu'elle avait besoin pour pouvoir vivre en paix dans sa peine, alors elle mentirait. Cacher ses sentiments était quelque chose que l'ancienne méchante reine maitrisait parfaitement, faisant même l'objet d'un reproche par son ancienne amante. Les traits sereins, elle menait sa barque, bluffant sa compagnie.

Elle arrivait à cacher ses émotions, malgré son cœur qui criait de douleur, se rappelant à chaque sourire que la blonde était dans les bras d'un autre, et qu'elle lui offrait son cœur. Mais surtout, qu' _Emma semblait plus heureuse avec lui_.

 **L** a fin de journée avait été rude, épuisante. Sur le chemin du retour, elle avait croisé sur son passage des habitants qui s'étaient figés sur la bonne humeur affichée sur le visage de la mairesse. Elle avait marché la tête haute, les saluant comme si de rien n'était, son air bienveillant sur les lèvres. Elle avait été méconnaissable comparé à la personne ayant quitté le Granny's le midi même. Si la population n'en revenait pas, Regina avait également du mal à croire que maintenir les apparences seraient aussi dur désormais. Depuis que le sort avait été levé, et que les masques étaient tombés, elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher. Voilà, qu'elle faisait un retour en arrière plutôt douloureux.

Ses yeux fixaient la poignée dorée enfermée dans sa poigne de main, n'arrivant pas à la tourner. Ses doigts tremblaient sur le métal. Elle s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration, essayant de contenir, ne serait-ce encore un peu, la tristesse et la nausée qui débordait de sa cage thoracique. D'un geste presque au ralenti, la brune tourna la poignée, puis poussa la porte blanche sachant parfaitement qu'elle serait de nouveau seule ce soir. Henry vivait chez Emma depuis la rupture, ne venant la voir que de temps à autre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait créé cette situation. Il était donc naturel qu'elle en paye le prix, même s'il lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et que l'amour c'était compliqué. S'il savait.

N'ayant pas faim, la latina monta directement dans sa chambre, fermant directement les volets, préférant le noir et le silence de la pièce. Genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, assise contre un mur dans un angle de l'habitation, elle scrutait l'espace. Tout lui rappelait la blonde ici. Le porte-manteau, au dos de la porte, où reposait sa veste en cuir rouge hideuse. La commode qu'elle utilisait pour déposer son badge et ses clefs. Le dressing dans lequel une étagère lui était réservé, à présent vide de tous vêtements. Le miroir qui reflétait ses yeux émeraude observant la brune s'habiller le matin, tandis qu'elle était encore au lit, confortable. A ce dernier témoin de leur profonde affection l'une envers l'autre.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Regina dont la tête se plongea dans ses bras, couvrant ses sanglots. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir dans ce lit ce soir, pas avec tant de souvenir à la surface. Elle s'imaginait son ex petite amie être touchée par la main masculine qui respirait fortement dans son cou pâle. Le visage de plaisir de la représentante des forces de l'ordre sous ce corps nu et imposant grognant fortement sous l'effort. La mairesse se leva en trombe, courant presque dans la salle de bain, la tête dans les toilettes, vomissant sa tristesse et ses images répugnantes.

La vague de nausée perdura quelques minutes. La brune ne vomissant que sa bile et son chagrin. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues, glissant dans son cou, se perdant dans le col de sa robe cintrée. Elle n'en avait que faire. Détendant les jambes sur le carrelage gelé, elle appuya sa tête contre la faïence, épuisée. Elle avait rompu avec la mère biologique de son fils car elle ne savait pas comment aimer proprement. La sauveuse lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, de la laisser entrer dans son cœur, mais la latina lui avait répondu exactement la même chose qu'elle avait dit à son fils. Elle ne savait pas comment aimer proprement.

La Reine partit se coucher dans la chambre d'ami, intact de tous souvenirs. Neutre. Elle se glissa sous les draps froids. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, elle crut entendre de nouveau ce bruit distinct d'une porte qui avait été claquée. Elle savait que cela était dans sa tête, mais c'était ce qui la tuait à petits feux. Son corps se tourna de lui-même sur son côté droit. Ses prunelles brunes scrutèrent l'espace vide, le tissu impeccable. Sa main vient glisser sur la matière comme si la blonde était là. C'était son côté. Le lit était vide, elle avait froid sans elle. Si la mairesse était seule dans son lit, elle espérait que son ancienne compagne était dans des bras aimants.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas su l'aimer à sa juste valeur, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit qu'être épanouie dans une autre relation. Car oui, _Emma semblait plus heureuse avec lui_.

 **A** u volant de sa Mercedes noir, la mairesse se rendait au travail, roulant dans les rues de Storybrooke. Au stop, s'apprêtant à tourner sur la droite pour rejoindre la mairie, elle captura de ses iris bruns deux silhouettes familières. Depuis deux semaines, elle avait pu s'habituer à les voir ensemble, souriant, discutant. Le pirate était posé sur la coccinelle jaune, garée devant le restaurant, deux tasses de cafés dans ses mains, enfin sa main et son crochet. Son ancienne petite amie était devant lui, mains dans les poches arrières de son jean bleu foncé, épousant parfaitement ses formes. De là où elle se trouvait, Regina pouvait voir son sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents. Si les nausées avaient disparu, la douleur dans son cœur subsistait, telle une sangsue sur la peau.

Désormais lorsqu'elle voyait la blonde, elle se rappelait de leurs mots violents l'une envers l'autre. Le regard haineux que les pierres jades avaient pu lui lancer quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne savait pas comment aimer convenablement. Comme si ces paroles avaient giflé en plein visage la sauveuse, qui cracha un qualificatif que Regina ne croyait jamais entendre de sa bouche. Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit à mesure qu'elle observait le nouveau couple discuter sur l'allée centrale. _« Tu es vraiment la méchante Reine. »_ Elle avait mérité ce ton dédaigneux que la fille des Charmant lui avait adressé, les larmes aux yeux.

La latina le savait depuis bien longtemps. Elle était née pour blesser les gens qu'elle aimait. Daniel était mort par sa faute, car elle avait osé espérer vivre une vie libre, heureuse avec lui. Elle avait jeté le sort en croyant pouvoir vivre en observant Snow White éloignée de son Prince Charmant, se voilant la face puisque la sauveuse avait débarqué, brisant cette malédiction. Son manque dans son cœur l'avait poussé à adopter, à être mère d'un petit garçon qui s'était détourné d'elle en tombant sur le livre de conte, jusqu'à aller chercher sa mère biologique à Boston et la ramener. Il ne la voyait que comme la méchante Reine. C'était ce qu'elle était. _« Tu es vraiment la méchante Reine »._

Doigts crispés sur le volant, la colère lui monta lorsqu'elle aperçue l'homme se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de la sheriff, qui recula légèrement, embarrassée. La latina savait que personne n'avait blessé l'orpheline comme elle l'avait fait dès son arrivée, jusque dans leur relation. Cependant, elle ne pensait pas que personne l'avait aimé, comme elle l'aime, non plus. Aussi profondément. Fidèlement. Indéniablement. Passionnellement. Véritablement. Regina voyant un sourire clairement gênée mais réceptif sur les lèvres de son ancienne compagne, se promit de ne pas le prendre personnellement puisqu'elle était passé à autre chose avec la merveille à une main. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Pas après tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait.

Pied sur la pédale d'accélérateur, la latina tourna, laissant dans le miroir intérieur la blonde répondre aux paroles de son nouveau partenaire, à présent postée à ses côtés sur le capot de la voiture jaune canari, sirotant sa boisson. Oui, _Emma semblait plus heureuse avec lui_.

 **R** egina était sur le point de s'installer confortablement dans son canapé, un verre de vin rouge pour l'accompagner, que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Un air suspicieux collé sur le visage, elle s'approcha de la barrière avec l'extérieur. Elle se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être, n'attendant aucune visite. Par mesure de sécurité, elle demanda qui était devant à son porche. Lorsque la voix de son fils retentit de l'autre côté, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Henry s'accrocha à sa taille, l'enfermant de ses bras fins. Les doigts hâlés glissèrent dans les cheveux rebelles de son petit garçon, avant que les iris bruns ne se posent sur la voiture reconnaissable entre mille au bout de son allée. Son jaune criard contrastant avec le vert de la haie, l'auto ne bougeait pas.

Bien que le chemin vers la rue soit long, la latina pouvait voir l'ombre au volant. La veste en cuir noire sur les épaules, les mèches blondes sur le vêtement. Le souffle court, la brune sourit un instant à son fils, qui lui annonça qu'elle lui avait manqué, avant de reposer son regard sur le véhicule. Seulement, ce dernier commençait déjà à partir, ne laissant à la brune que la chance de voir son coffre. Elle n'en revenait pas, la sauveuse avait déposé son fils à la sortie de l'école. Depuis leur séparation, elle ne l'avait pas fait une seule fois, demandant à Snow lorsque Henry voulait la voir.

Ensemble à table, mère et fils partageaient un moment convivial depuis la situation précaire qui s'était installé. Le garçon s'étonnait même de voir sa mère sourire, répondre avec enthousiasme à ses projets de science. Elle paraissait enjouée, épanouie et non plus anéantie comme il avait pu la voir auparavant. Quelque chose avait changé en elle, qui le perturbait. Regina nettoyait les verres dans l'évier, ainsi que le plat à four où le gradin de courgette avait doré, tandis que son petit prince essuyait tout en lui racontant les dernières informations à l'école. Elle savait qu'il se retenait de parler du pirate et son autre mère en sa présence, et ne pouvait que l'en remercier. L'avoir avec elle était déjà une lumière au bout du tunnel sombre où elle errait constamment lorsqu'elle quittait sa façade. Elle ne voulait pas ternir leurs heures ensemble en discutant de l'homme à la veste de gangster.

Néanmoins, la brune n'arrêtait pas de se demander, si son garçon dinait parfois avec le nouveau couple, voir même s'il était au courant de l'amant de sa mère biologique. Lorsqu'elle et la blonde avaient commencé à vivre autre chose qu'une rivalité, elles avaient gardé leur relation secrète pendant plusieurs semaines, pour ne pas dire un mois et demi, avant de l'annoncer à leur fils. La sauveuse faisait-elle la même chose pour son affection envers le capitaine crochet ?

Une main se posa sur son avant-bras, la tirant de ses pensées désagréables. Les yeux noirs de son fils fixaient le plat dans ses mains qui luisait violet, se fissurant lentement sous la magie. La latina soupira, avalant son chagrin, annulant l'effet sur la vaisselle. Henry n'était pas dupe, sa mère avait beau sourire, la vérité était bien là. Elle souffrait de la rupture. Il n'était pas expert en amour, mais il pouvait conclure en ayant observé sa mère adoptive ce dernier mois et demi, qu'elle aimait son autre maman. Elle l'avait rompu par peur du contraire, mais les faits étaient là, sous les yeux de tous. Néanmoins, il savait aussi que l'ancienne méchante reine était une personne fière, qui ne ferait pas le premier pas.

Main de nouveau sur cette poignée dorée qui la torturait lentement, Regina ouvrit à son petit prince l'enlaçant une dernière fois, déposant un tendre baiser sur son front avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne la coccinelle jaune garée dans la rue au niveau du portillon. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en les voyant disparaitre tous les deux, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait laissé partir. Elle récupéra son verre de vin rouge, qu'elle avait laissé sur la table basse, dans ses pas las. Sa gorge était déjà amer, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter avec ce liquide. Passant le hall d'entrée, elle captura son reflet dans le miroir. Une larme coulait, seule, sur le coin de son nez, suivant sa ride du sourire pour mourir contre ses lèvres.

De rage, de chagrin, de douleur, d'angoisse, de mépris, elle jeta le verre qui brisa en mille morceaux le miroir, manquant de le faire tomber du mur. Même cette folie passagère n'avait pas réussi à lui ôter le poids qu'elle ressentait dans sa cage thoracique qui l'empêchait de respirer proprement depuis son départ. Jetant l'éponge, elle fit un geste de la main, réparant sans effort l'objet, ainsi que le verre de nouveau plein de la boisson alcoolisée. Fatiguée, elle le déposa dans la cuisine puis se rendit dans sa chambre. Le lit défait du côté gauche, elle enfila rapidement sa nuisette avant de glisser sous les draps, fixant toujours cet espace vide à ses côtés.

Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle sentait un souffle sur son nez, ses lèvres, ainsi qu'un poids affaissant le matelas en face d'elle. Elle entendait les murmures attentionnés qui lui étaient attribués, lui arrachant un sourire en coin. Tous ses murs qu'elle avait bâti, la sauveuse parvenait à les percer, brique par brique lentement mais surement. Elle aimerait tellement être dans ses bras musclés là maintenant. Quand les prunelles chocolat s'ouvrirent, elles rencontrèrent ce vide inchangé. Délicatement, le corps de la mairesse glissa sur le tissu, bravant le froid de la matière pour prendre place sur le côté non utilisé du lit. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de violer son espace ?

Son odeur demeurait, imprégnant le tissu comme un parfum intense, envoyant la brune dans des souvenirs heureux. Elle aimait leurs réveils enlacés, la main de la sheriff sur son ventre, ses baisers dans son cou alors qu'elle émergeait lentement, sentant les seins de sa compagne dans son dos, la réchauffant. Parfois, elle pouvait sentir les pierres jades l'observer tendrement alors qu'elle cherchait des minutes supplémentaires de sommeil. Inconsciemment, les doigts hâlés agrippèrent les draps, les serrant aussi fort que possible en se remémorant leurs ébats passionnés dans ce même lit. Cependant, comme toutes les fois où elle se souvenait de leurs instants, le bruit insolent de la porte d'entrée brisa sa nostalgie, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

Comme électrocutée, la brunette roula reprenant sa place sur son côté gauche du matelas. Son souffle court, sa gorge serrée, elle se rappelait à présent qu'elle n'était plus la personne qui partageait cela avec la sauveuse. Un homme avait pris sa place désormais. Regina n'était pas inconsidérée, elles savaient que d'autres personnes méritaient d'être aimées par la blonde. Pourtant cela faisait toujours aussi mal de constater, comprendre que ce privilège n'était plus sien.

Même si elle admettait cela, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour la fille des Charmants. Des sentiments qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être étant donné que la blonde rayonnait au bras du dépendant au rhum. Oui, _Emma semblait plus heureuse avec lui_.

 **S** toïque sur le trottoir, la mairesse tentait de reprendre un rythme de respiration régulier. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé ce matin que la journée allait prendre une telle tournure, et encore moins que la représentante des forces de l'ordre et elle ne s'adressent la parole, deux mois après leur séparation, sans se parler. Non. Elle ne l'avait en aucun cas prévu, car elle aurait soigneusement évité ce hasard malencontreux.

Avant sa réunion de onze heures, la brunette avait décidé de s'octroyer un café, afin de tenir l'interminable meeting auquel elle se devait d'assister. Elle entendait déjà les requêtes des habitants toutes plus saugrenues que les autres, ne pouvant jamais aboutir dû au budget ou stupidité. La migraine commençait déjà son apparition rien que d'y penser. Du coup, elle avait bu tranquillement son remède au comptoir, avant de payer et quitter l'endroit. Elle s'afférait à ranger son portefeuille dans son sac, lorsqu'elle manqua de rentrer dans quelqu'un.

Il avait fallu que cette individue soit la sheriff, qui la fixait tout aussi interdite que la latina ne l'était. Elles se scrutaient sans jamais s'adresser la parole, jusqu'à ce que la fille des Charmants ne la salue. Regina n'aurait pas dû dire si c'était de la tristesse ou de l'embarras sur son visage, mais au moins, elle lui avait dit bonjour. Essayant de maintenir son masque en place, malgré la situation, la politicienne répondit en accompagnant son bonjour d'un sourire rapide. Elle pensait que la blonde allait s'en aller après cela, et entrer dans le restaurant, mais il n'en fit rien. Ses yeux verts dévisageaient la latina qui crut voir une lueur de tristesse, de regret dans ses prunelles. L'ambiance était chargée de non-dits. Seulement, une ombre au loin attira le regard de l'ancienne méchante reine, qui se posa sur le pirate observant perplexe la scène. Sans le vouloir, les sourcils bruns se froncèrent, ses lèvres se pincèrent, chose qu'évidemment son ancienne petite amie remarqua, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, avant de s'excuser et de la laisser lui souhaitant tout de même une bonne journée.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle Regina n'arrivait pas à avancer pour se rendre à sa réunion, ses pieds ancrés à l'endroit où leurs rapports avaient de nouveau changé, passant d'inexistants à courtois. Elle avait pu sentir le parfum envoutant de la sauveuse. Son cœur arrêté depuis deux mois, était reparti, vibrant à la présence de la blonde. Pour leurs regards qui se répondent, la brunette effacerait tous les souvenirs qui pouvaient hanter son ancienne compagne. Et voilà qu'elles en avaient échangé un. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, malgré qu'au fond d'elle, le regret qu'affichaient les iris émeraude lui laissait croire que la sheriff était attristée de leur rupture.

L'oxygène alimentant aisément ses poumons, la brunette rejoignit la marie, assista à la réunion, le regard énigmatique de son ex dans l'esprit. Cette rencontre l'avait chamboulé, croyant fermement qu'elle était la seule à subir les conséquences de leur rupture. Bouteille de vin sur la table basse, la latina la fixait songeuse. Les jambes recroquevillée sous son fessier, elle se ressassait leur salutation, cherchant la signification du comportement terne de la blonde. Se pouvait-il que sa tristesse est transparue sur son visage au point d'alerter sa compagnie ? Non. Elle avait pris grand soin d'afficher une certaine normalité dans ses traits, espérant la bluffer.

Regina rigola jaune sous sa stupidité. Bien sûr que la fille des Charmants n'était pas désolée de leur séparation, et ne la regrettait pas. C'était dans sa tête. Elle se montait le bourrichon avec des si. Son chagrin lui faisait voir des choses qui n'existaient pas. Le regret dans les prunelles jades en était un exemple. Se servant un verre, la latina pleurait sa bêtise malgré ce sentiment incessant dans son estomac.

Emma l'avait regardé avec de la tristesse et non de la colère ou de la pitié même si son animal de compagnie était au coin de la rue à l'attendre. _Emma semblait plus heureuse avec lui_. Ne l'est-elle pas ?

 **P** anier de course suspendu à son bras, la brune sillonnait les allées à la recherche de ce qui lui manquait dans la maison. Les habitants de Storybrooke ne la regardaient plus comme un chien battu, ou une personne qui venait de perdre son véritable amour, la laissait enfin se balader dans les rues sans sentir leurs regards de consolation. Elle attrapa un paquet de céréale sans grande conviction, ne sachant pas si Henry resterait dormir chez elle dans les semaines à venir, ou mois. Elle décida contre, le reposant. S'il s'avérait qu'il reste dormir, elle lui cuisinerait des pancakes ou gaufres pour l'occasion.

La latina délaissa le rayon des céréales pour se rendre à celui du café. Elle arrivait au terme de celui-ci, et ne se voyait pas passer un réveil sans en boire sa dose. C'était ce qui l'aidait à tenir dans cette situation, ça en plus de son verre de vin rouge, le soir à son retour. Pour ce dernier, elle avait décidé d'arrêter les frais, s'aventurant sur une pente glissante. Les prunelles chocolats parcouraient les allées de la supérette en cas qu'elle n'oublie une nécessité, lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur des mèches couleur soleil et un profil qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir tracé.

Là à choisir des croques monsieur au rayon surgelés, se tenait la blonde, un panier dans sa main droite, occupée à lire le dos de la boite en carton. Regina l'observait faire, un sourire connaisseur sur ses lèvres, sachant parfaitement que l'aliment finirait dans le panier. La fille des Charmant n'était pas un cordon bleu, et préférait évidemment les féculent au vert, allant même jusqu'à faire la moue si elle n'avait pas mangé de croque-monsieur de la semaine. Bon, peut-être pas la semaine, mais dans le mois, c'était certain.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, la sauveuse releva lentement ses pierres jades, rencontrant celles chocolat. La mairesse crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre un instant lorsque son ancienne petite amie lui offrit un sourire timide avant de déposer son choix dans son panier tout en reprenant ses emplettes. Cette expression la ramena au soir où elle et sa mère étaient revu de la Forêt Enchantée, et donnaient une fête au Granny's. La latina y avait été convié, et avait même prit du plaisir à s'y rendre. Ce même soir où les yeux verts n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction, essayant tant bien que mal de rester discret, ratant complètement. La blonde lui avait timidement sourit quand elle l'avait prise sur le fait avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière. C'était ce soir-là que la politicienne comprit que la mère biologique de son fils s'intéressait à sa personne sur un point plus poussé qu'une simple amitié.

Dans le rayon des légumes, les doigts hâlés cherchaient un avocat mûr pour manger en entrée le soir même. Elle les touchait tous un à un, sans jamais trouver le bon. Elle avait beau essayé de se concentrer sur son légume, elle avait cette sensation agréable d'être observée. Comme de lentes caresses sur sa peau olive la détaillant centimètre par centimètre. Regina n'osait espérer que ce regard persistant et doux provenait d'yeux émeraude. Mais lorsqu'elle releva son attention, elle croisa des perles jades. Leurs regards se répondirent quelques secondes avant que la sauveuse ne se concentre sur des fruits, en particulier des pommes.

Les prunelles brunes ne purent détacher leur attention des doigts fins pâles qui se saisirent du fruit rouge, puis croqua dedans innocemment. L'ancienne méchante reine dû déglutir sous cette vision avant de soupirer et de partir pour l'allée de la lessive. Aussi loin possible de sa torture. Avait-elle la moindre idée du fait que la brunette était toujours amoureuse d'elle ? Se demandait-elle si son comportement ne la faisait pas souffrir ? Main sur une barrique de lessive, une longue inspiration se fit entendre dans le rayon.

Espérer ne mènerait à rien. Regina savait parfaitement qu'elle était toujours incapable d'aimer proprement la fille des Charmants, et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas promettre de ne plus la blesser comme elle avait pu le faire. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, même si son cœur, tout son être lui criait de le faire. C'était son ancienne compagne, qui sortait désormais avec un homme qui conduisait un bateau à la place d'une voiture. Non. Elle ne ferait rien pour changer les choses, et préférait rester dans sa misère plutôt que de voir à nouveau les iris vert embués de larmes.

A la caisse, le bip de chaque article résonnait dans l'espace ainsi que dans les oreilles de la brune qui s'afférait à ranger ses achats dans un sac en papier. Elle n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire ses sourires presque tendres de la sheriff, les voyant encore glisser sur les lèvres parfaites. La colère s'empara d'elle sur son incapacité à oublier leurs échanges, leur relation. Pourquoi fait-il qu'elle se torture elle-même ? Ne souffrait-elle pas déjà assez comme cela ? Au moment de payer, les yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux verts, lui faisant stopper tout mouvement.

La veste en cuir rouge sur ses épaules, ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute, elle dévisageait la mairesse avec une expression que cette dernière ne saurait décrire. Finalement, elle aussi commença à ranger ses courses dans un sac marron, coupant leur échange. Perdue par ses regards incessants, Regina quitta le magasin.

En rangeant ses courses dans les placards, la brune se demandait si son ancienne partenaire était en train de faire de même accompagnée par son manchot. Rien de plus domestique que ranger les aliments dans la cuisine. Après plusieurs semaines sans, la latina sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir. Cette image de bonheur la rendait malade. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations, refoulant le malaise au plus profond d'elle. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait besoin de la fille de son ancienne ennemie pour aller mieux, seulement elle se refusait de détruire sa fin heureuse. Non.

Elle continuerait à faire comme si tout allait bien. Comme si leur rupture était du passé. Comme si elle n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour la mère biologique de son fils. Comme si elle était passée à autre chose. Comme si elle n'avait pas perdu son véritable amour. Car, _Emma semblait plus heureuse avec lui_.

 **A** près une dure journée au travail, un meeting s'éternisant jusque tard dans la soirée, Regina décida de se balader dans l'air frais de la ville. Elle marchait tranquillement dans l'avenue centrale, s'apprêtant à rejoindre le restaurant pour boire un thé, lorsque deux ombres en sortirent subitement. A côté de la librairie, la brune s'arrêta sous la scène.

Son ancienne petite amie filait de pas pressé vers sa coccinelle, garée sur le trottoir d'en face, poursuivie par le pirate qui tentait de la retenir. Quand celui-ci passa son crochet autour du biceps enfermé dans la veste en cuir marron glacé, la blonde se détourna, se dégageant violemment, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la touche. Mâchoire serrée, la brune scrutait la scène en silence, ne sachant pas comment se rendre au Granny's sans les interrompre. Elle décida alors d'attendre, espérant que sa présence reste secrète.

De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas entendre les paroles échangés entre le nouveau couple, seulement, elle comprenait qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz. La fille des Charmants reculait à mesure que le manchot avançait, pressant. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la sauveuse l'écoutait passivement. L'homme à la veste de gangster pressa un peu plus, puis une parole dû être déplacée car le poing de la blonde s'abattu sur son nez, le faisant reculer.

La latina observa son ancienne compagne rejoindre sa voiture, laissant le pirate en plein milieu de l'avenue à se tenir le nez. Elle soupira de soulagement et de peine. La mairesse était soulagée de constater que Hook n'était pas la fin heureuse de la mère biologique de son fils, mais peinée que ce bonheur ne fût qu'éphémère, car elle méritait tellement mieux. D'un poids en moins sur le cœur, la brunette regarda la voiture jaune partir. Elle reprit sa marche vers le restaurant, et une fois devant, elle s'arrêta sous le regard méprisant de l'ancien petit ami du sheriff, lui offrant un signe de tête hypocrite.

Devant son thé, se réchauffant les mains contre la tasse, la latina espérait vraiment que le chagrin de la blonde soit moindre que celui de leur rupture. Même si elle s'était jurée de respecter son choix, la brunette ne pouvait pas nier que le pirate allait à coup sur la faire souffrir. Ils se ressemblaient dans un sens. Cette pensée fit frissonner l'ancienne méchante reine, qui avala une gorgée brulante de la boisson. Dans un coin de son esprit, Regina espérait secrètement que la blonde lui revienne.

Cet espoir lui déchirait le cœur un peu plus. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ferait les même erreurs, que sa noirceur faisait partit d'elle, et ses mauvais choix la poursuivaient. Pourtant, les baisers de la fille des Charmants lui manquait, son sourire tendre. Cependant, la mairesse savait qu'un jour, la sauveuse tomberait amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, et que si cette personne se conduisait mal avec elle, la latina serait toujours là à attendre son retour.

Il semblait que désormais, _Emma n'était plus vraiment heureuse avec lui_.

* * *

 **P** endant les semaines à venir, Regina avait remarqué la solitude de la blonde dans ses sorties. Elle la voyait seule, à récupérer son café chez Granny's. Seule à se balader le soir, non pas qu'elle l'espionnait. Non. Elle tombait sur elle, sans vraiment le vouloir, comme pour la punir de sa décision. Le duel entre la raison et son cœur s'envenimait à mesure que les jours passaient, et la réalisation que la fille des Charmants était de nouveau un cœur à prendre entra dans son esprit.

Elles se croisaient parfois dans les rues de la ville, la sauveuse lui offrait toujours ce sourire timide qui avait néanmoins évolué en une tendre caresse. Le cœur de la brune s'envolait à chaque fois que les lèvres de son ancienne petite amie s'étiraient sincèrement en la voyant plus loin sur le trottoir. C'était comme si leurs lèvres se manquaient, et que leur sourire venait d'eux-mêmes. Les yeux verts l'observaient de plus en plus, la latina les sentaient dans des situations ordinaires, comme lorsqu'elle était dans le restaurant à boire un café avant une réunion.

Malgré tout cela, la mairesse maintenait sa décision. Elle ne pouvait pas faire souffrir de nouveau la sheriff avec son manque d'amour. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Entendre de nouveau la porte de la maison claquée sous la tristesse, la colère en se rendant compte qu'elle n'aimait pas comme la blonde l'aimait. Ce soir-là, elle lui avait avoué son amour, la surprenant totalement, car qui pouvait bien aimer une méchante ?! Visiblement, la sauveuse le pouvait. Evidemment, la brunette n'avait pas pu répondre, ne se sentant pas à la hauteur de cet amour. Il la consumait, la rendait malade, mais elle ne pouvait pas aimer la fille de ses ennemies proprement. Son éducation l'avait prévenu de pareil évènement, sa mère lui avait inculqué que l'amour était une faiblesse. Dans un sens, elle avait raison. L'amour rend faible, vulnérable, triste lorsqu'il n'est pas utilisé convenablement. Regina en avait fait les frais, elle en recevait encore les coups.

Assise sur le banc dans le jardin de la mairie, sous son pommier, elle laissait l'air du printemps enivrer ses poumons. L'oxygène devenant de plus en plus accessible à mesure que les rencontres avec la mère biologique de son fils devenaient agréables. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'après la façon dont elles s'étaient quittées que la sauveuse lui pardonne un jour. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, trois mois après leur séparation, son ancienne compagne lui offrait les plus beaux de ses sourires et de ses regards. La latina pourrait même se remettre à espérer que la blonde est compris son message. Qu'elle l'attendait puisque le pirate n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

L'ancienne méchante reine se leva, faisant face à l'arbre magnifique qui bourgeonnait sous les rayons timide du soleil. Elle le contourna lentement, l'observant. Sa main vint se poser délicatement sur son écorce, s'imprégnant de sa force, espérant qu'il l'aide à tourner la page, continuer à écouter sa raison et laisser la fille des Charmants trouver l'amour en quelqu'un d'autre, même si cela la détruisait lentement. Elle ne voulait que son bonheur après tout. Les yeux bruns fermés, elle sentait sa magie se répandre dans le tronc, glissant sur les branches, alimentant les nouvelles feuilles et boutons.

Cet arbre, son pommier était le seul qui ne l'avait pas rejeté après tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Il l'avait vu grandir, être façonnée dans un moule qui la détruisait petit à petit. Il avait été son confident lorsqu'elle pleurait des nuits entières appuyée contre son tronc, en colère des évènements de la journée. Il avait même été son souffre-douleur quand sa mère la forçait à pratiquer la magie jusqu'à l'épuisement, ou encore il avait été le témoin d'un amour naissant lorsque la blonde avait osé lui couper une branche. Il était son point de repère et la seule chose qu'elle avait pris avec elle sous la malédiction.

Son front se colla de lui-même contre l'écorce revoyant la chaine de la tronçonneuse sectionner une branche sous sa haine. Dieu qu'elle lui en avait voulu ce jour-là. Son sourire satisfait pendu à ses lèvres fines roses, sa détermination et air de défit collé au visage. Regina se souvenait de son débardeur blanc épousant parfaitement ses formes, dévoilant ses bras musclés. Les boucles de ses cheveux encadrant son visage narquois après son triomphe. Elle aurait voulu la gifler pour son geste, mais honnêtement tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'embrasser pour la faire taire. La brunette le savait, le jour où la blonde avait ramené son fils à la maison, elle avait déjà succombé. Essayer de la repousser ne faisait que la rapprocher.

Son sourire nostalgique s'effaça de ses lèvres lorsque quelque chose frôla son petit doigt. Elle crue à un insecte ou une feuille, mais il n'en était rien. Une seconde fois, son doigt fut caressé par une peau sur toute sa longueur. Délicatement, délibérément. Confuse et n'ayant pas senti de présence à ses côtés, la mairesse ouvrit les yeux sur sa main. Une autre était là, sur sa gauche, non loin. Un membre pâle, des doigts fins dont un petit doigt qui ne cessait de glisser contre le sien. Les prunelles chocolat remontèrent sur un bras en cuir marron glacé, avant de tomber dans des mèches soleil, une mâchoire carrée et de rencontrer des perles jades. Le souffle court, le manque d'oxygène la submergeant, Regina resta interdite sous la présence de la blonde à ses côtés.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux femmes avec pour seul compagnon les caresses tendres de petits doigts. Sans arrêter ses gestes, la fille des Charmants lui annonça qu'entre elle et le pirate il ne s'était jamais rien passé, qu'il le souhaitait mais ces pensées étaient tournées vers quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait passé du temps avec lui car il la collait, et cela lui permettait d'éviter de trop souffrir en repensant à la façon dont elles s'étaient quittées. La politicienne écoutait attentivement toutes les confidences de son ancienne compagne, qui la rassurait sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à en baver depuis leur séparation.

L'ancienne méchante reine remarquait qu'au fur et à mesure de son explication, la sauveuse se rapprochait considérablement d'elle, lentement mais surement, de sorte que désormais, son épaule touche la sienne, ainsi que tout son bras. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'avoir si proche d'elle, pouvoir la toucher, sentir son parfum, se délecter de ses traits angéliques. La latina crut pendant un quart de seconde qu'elle était victime d'une hallucination, un mauvais tour de sa tristesse. Cependant, cette pensée fut vite chassée de son esprit quand la sheriff lui sourit tendrement avant d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens délicatement, sur le tronc. Les mélangeant comme elles le faisaient auparavant.

Elles restèrent comme cela un long moment, à s'enivrer de leurs mains unies à nouveau, la chaleur de la paume de la blonde dans la sienne. Les caresses de son pouce sur le sien. Tous ses gestes attentionnés, aimants qui avaient disparu ces trois derniers mois. Dans un mouvement presque au ralenti, la fille des Charmants déposa un long baiser sur la tempe de la brunette, qui ne put que fermer les yeux sous cette tendresse.

\- Si tu ne sais pas comment aimer proprement, on peut apprendre ensemble. Murmura Emma en posant son front contre la tête de la mairesse. Mais tu dois nous laisser essayer, et me promettre de ne pas fuir quand cela deviendra difficile.

\- Je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser partir. Regina déclara se laissant aller contre le torse de la blonde qui l'entoura de son bras droit.

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie. La sauveuse s'excusa en respirant le shampooing de la brune. J'avais tellement mal quand tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer, que je ne pouvais pas rester près de toi.

\- Je n'arrête pas de te faire souffrir. La latina débuta en retenant ses sanglots. Que nous soyons ensemble ou non.

\- L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille Regina. Il mérite qu'on se batte pour lui. Emma déclara tout en posant son index sous le menton de la brunette, plongeant ses yeux vert dans l'univers chocolat. Je veux me battre pour le nôtre.

\- De quoi est-ce tu…

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes Regina. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que depuis Daniel, l'amour n'a pas été une part de ta vie, mais je t'ai vu t'ouvrir à moi. Je connais tes baisers. Tes gestes tendres. J'ai vu le chagrin te consumer quand on était séparé. C'est de l'amour Regina. Tu ne sais peut-être pas comment aimer proprement, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ce que tu éprouves pour moi est de l'amour. Et je veux vivre ça avec toi.

\- Emma… je vais encore te faire souffrir… Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. La latina contesta se détachant des bras protecteurs de son ancienne compagne s'apprêtant à faire le tour de l'arbre.

\- Je suis abîmée aussi tu sais. Nous n'avons peut-être pas le même passé toi et moi, mais nous avons souffert pendant notre enfance. Je n'ai pas eu de famille, je ne sais pas non plus comment aimer. Mais quand je t'ai vu, quand nous avons passé des moments ensemble avec Henry. J'ai su que j'avais une famille et que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Tout comme toi, j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à t'aimer comme tu le mérites.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Emma. Regina réfuta d'un signe de tête tandis que la blonde lui prenait les mains, avant d'en poser une sur sa joue.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est parce que je ne veux pas être éloignée de toi à nouveau. Je t'aime Regina, et je veux être avec toi. La blonde posa son front contre celui de la latina, fermant ses yeux. Je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas une nouvelle fois… Laisse-moi t'aimer. Susurra la fille des Charmants contre les lèvres de la mairesse.

Comme une révélation, l'ancienne méchante reine comprit tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pu ressentir en étant loin de la sheriff. Les nausées, le chagrin, le manque, tout cela prenait enfin un sens. Son cœur se gonfla dans sa poitrine, battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, si bien qu'il cognait contre ses côtes. Son sang affluait dans ses veines, lui faisant tourner la tête. Son estomac se tordait délicieusement dans les bras de la sauveuse, qui attendait sans bouger le verdict.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues hâlées, silencieuse, gommant l'incertitude que la brune avait pu avoir. Pendant tout ce temps, elle se leurrait de croire qu'elle arriverait à tourner la page, à observer la blonde aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Non. Elle ne le pourrait pas parce qu'elle aimait la sauveuse autant que cette dernière l'aimait. Elle le comprenait aujourd'hui.

\- Je te laisserai m'aimer, si tu fais de même.

De surprise, la sheriff se détacha légèrement de la latina, ancrant ses perles jades dans leurs opposées. De ces pouces, la fille des Charmants essuya les traces des larmes de la femme qu'elle aimait.

\- Est-ce que tu…

\- Oui Emma. Je suis amoureuse de toi. Donc si je te laisse m'aimer, tu dois faire de même.

\- Je ne veux rien d'autre. La blonde répondit sérieusement.

D'embarras, le regard de la latina se posa au sol avant de se relever sous la caresse attentionnée sur sa joue. Les doigts fins glissèrent dans sa nuque, tirant gentiment ses mèches de cheveux noirs au passage. L'ancienne reine observa le visage de la sheriff avancer vers le sien lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le pouce de la blonde faisant des va et viens sur sa pommette, le cœur de la mairesse battait la chamade. Le nez pâle toucha délicatement celui hâlé, le frôlant à plusieurs reprises comme pour l'avertir de son rapprochement.

Regina glissa sa main gauche sur toute la longueur de la veste en cuir marron glacé, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de la mère biologique de son fils. Donnant sa permission dans ce geste, la blonde frôla ses lèvres contre celles rouge vin avant de se retirer. Ne tenant plus l'éloignement et le manque, la latina franchit la ligne, emprisonnant le labret de la fille des Charmants entre ses lèvres. Elle avait toujours la même saveur, si ce n'est mieux. Un feu éclata dans tout son être. Elle réalisa en se logeant dans les bras de la blonde qu'à cet instant même, _elle était heureuse_.

Elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse que dans les bras d'Emma, sous ses baisers. Non. **Elle n'avait jamais plus heureuse**.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bon après midi mes chers lecteurs ! Comme promis avec un peu moins d'attente, un nouvel OS, plus triste je vous l'accorde. J'ai néanmoins apprécié explorer cet univers. Cette histoire a été inspiré par la chanson d'Ed Sheeran / Happier, en y ajoutant ma touche personnelle. Je ne pouvais pas finir cet OS sur une séparation définitive comme le suggérait la chanson. On sait tous qu'Emma et Regina sont faites pour être ensemble ;).**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas, ou même si cela ne l'est pas, laissez une review, un commentaire, un MP. Toute réaction est la bienvenue ! Sur ce, je vous laisse profitez de votre week-end.**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **L.**


End file.
